KiraKira Night Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure team, created by CureHibiki. The series is set in the same world as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! but half a year after the defeat of Phantom Empire. The series' motifs are based of the sun and the moon. ''Note: The Cures names are written the English way. Which is with first names first and surnames last.'' Production KiraKira Night Pretty Cure! was thought of after CureHibiki had seen up to 16 episodes of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She then started to create the first Australian Cure, who is based of the people who love the beach in Australia. She also decided to make the series start of with a duo, one representing the sun and the other representing the moon, much like Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. The leader of the team, Cure Sunlight is currently being designed. The designs will not be revealed until late October 2014. Story *''KiraKira Night Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Characters Cures / Elyshia is a girly and sporty young girl, who can be quite bossy and fun. She loves to surf in her free time and is always happy when there is sun. She is very smart and has a twin sister, but she had went missing a month before the series started. Her alter ego is and her standard signature colour is orange. She is represented by the sun and spade. She can change into two alternative forms, and . / Miah is a creative and lovable young girl, who lives out in the country. She loves horses which in fact her father looks after horses. She loves the feel of sand in her fingers and doesn't care if she gets dirty and like to gaze at stars at night. Her alter ego is and her standard signature colour is lavender. She is represented by the moon. She can change into two alternative forms, and . Allies Orna is the mascot partner of Elyshia and Miah. She is a fairy from Blue Sky Kingdom who can be quite shy. She hates conflict and is quite a cry baby. She ends her sentences with "~ta" and her name is short for "Ornament". Blue is an ally of the girls who doesn't stay in Australia. He is the spiritual being of Earth and is not trusted by Elyshia due to not helping her and Miah out as much as the Happiness Charge Cures. Phantom Empire Glace is the main villain so far to appear in the series. She is sassy and hyper active and not afraid to make a move that could end her time as a general. She prefers fighting the Pretty Cure in Australia alone and dreams of defeating them just like Phantom had the year before. Fleur is a villain who appears in Episode 2. It is currently unknown if Fleur works together with Glace. Supporting Characters Dawn is the twin sister of Elyshia who had disappeared a month before the series began. It is speculated by Elyshia that the Phantom Empire may have something to do with Dawn's disappearance. Nothing is known about Dawn except for her love for singing and others enjoying her music. Miah's mother. Miah's father. / Navee is a Pretty Cure from Blue Sky Kingdom who fights in Tokyo. She is seen from time to time on TV but the girls have never met her yet. Her alter ego is and her standard signature colour is white. She is represented by stars. Locations * is the main location of this season. It is set in the city of Brisbane but isn't a real suburb in Australia. * is the town where Miah's family comes from. It is a real suburb in Australia and is located in the Northern Territory. Items * - The Cure's transformation item. * - Cure Sunlight and Cure Moonbeam's attack item. Trivia *''KiraKira Night Pretty Cure!'' is the first Pretty Cure series where the main Cures had lived in different towns until they first transformed into Cures for the first time. *Coincidentally, Elyshia and Miah both have surnames that begin with "W". *This is the first series where the story isn't in a Japanese town but the characters still speak Japanese. **The reason may be because of how Japanese people can't understand a lot of English. *This is the third series to use form changes, after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!. *This is the fifth series where the Cures transform using cards. *This is the fifth series where the Cures use bracelets as attack weapons. *This is the second series with Cures fighting in different countries. *This is the third series where the hair forms before clothes during transformation and the second where the hair forms before the transformation phrase is complete. *This is the first series to have a prologue episode. The prologue episode is however only 15 minutes long and airs on the same day as the first episode of the series but 15 minutes before episode 1 airs. Merchandise Please refer to main page'' [[KiraKira Night Pretty Cure! Merchandise|''KiraKira Night Pretty Cure! Merchandise]]. Gallery CureSunlight.png|Cure Sunlight Profile ElyshiaWalker.png|Elyshia Walker Profile ElyshiaWalkerwinter.png|Elyshia Walker Winter Profile ElyshiaSun.png|Elyshia Walker & Cure Sunlight Profile MiahWhite.png|Miah White Profile CureMoonbeam.png|Cure Moonbeam Profile MiahMoon.png|Miah White & Cure Moonbeam Profile References Names #http://genealogy.about.com/od/surname_meaning/p/walker.htm #http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Elyshia #http://genealogy.about.com/od/surname_meaning/p/white.htm #http://www.ohbabynames.com/meaning/name/miah/887#.VA_6jG3O_4U Category:User:CureHibiki Category:KiraKira Night Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Teams Category:Oceania Pretty Cure Category:Australian Pretty Cure